Amor simple
by Maya Suzuki
Summary: Kagome, esta confundida con respecto a las dos personas que ella ama , pero al final se da cuenta de a quien ama en realidad.


Suspire frustrada y fruncí el ceño mirando mi examen de informática el cual se encontraba con muy pocas respuestas, había estudiado , realmente lo había hecho y la prueba eran las oscuras manchas que tenía bajo mis ojos que ni con maquillaje había podido tapar, mordí mi pobre lápiz por octava vez desde que el profesor me diera el examen y de eso hace 30 minutos, levante mi mirada y mire el salón solo quedaban seis personas de treinta nueve, mire el viejo reloj que había justo arriba del pizarrón solo me quedaban diez minutos y todavía me quedaba por contestar diecisiete preguntas de treinta seis .

Conteste dos mas y me di por vencida, frustrada me levante de mi escritorio y entregue el examen dándole una mirada de tristeza ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que en mi boleta saldría un lindo cinco de color rojo; pero no era mi culpa que en mi cabeza hubiera millones de cosas, menos lo que tenía que haberme aprendido, tal vez y solo tal vez no estaría así si no hubiera sido por ellos dos, y se han de preguntar quienes no?

Dos de mis mejores amigos y compañeros de salón, ya mis otras dos amigas estaban en otro salón, todo por la culpa de Sango y Miroku , ellos fueron los culpables de que ahora le dé vueltas a ese maldito asunto.

Los malditos desgraciados me metieron en la cabeza que yo le gustaba a dos de mis amigos – Inuyasha y Koga – se han de preguntar que tiene de malo, para mi si es malo en caso de que yo le gustara a uno no sabría que hacer, yo nunca había notado algún comportamiento raro o especial para conmigo que algunos de ellos tuviera, por favor a Inuyasha lo conocía desde primero de secundaria y a Koga desde primaria y los dos eran iguales conmigo…. Igual de molestos y desesperantes, aunque eso no evitaba que riera cuando hablaba con alguno de ellos y les guardara cariño.

Creo que en cierta parte esperaba gustarle a Inuyasha, pero yo sinceramente no veía ninguna señal de que yo le gustara por dios, tanto el cómo Koga tenían millones de amigas y tal vez ellos se comportarían igual con ellas así que no tenia porque ponerme así.

Suspire frustrada y me senté en una banca, todavía quedaban cinco minutos para que Sango y Miroku salieran, al parecer ellos si habían estudiado aunque siempre eran cuidadosos con sus exámenes, mordí mi labio y jugué un rato con mis dedos, mire distraída hacia la derecha viendo a Koga hablar con otra chica, su amiga –supuse- pero mi boca se abrió formando una o, a las amigas no se les besa, pensé y era cierto Koga estaba ahí tomando por la cintura y besando a esa chica.

 _"entonces no era yo quien le gustaba"-_ sin saber porque hizo que mi corazón doliera, suspire y desvié mi mirada ahora hacia el piso.

 _"que tienes Kagome "-_ pregunta Miroku sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome, Sango se sienta del otro lado y también me abraza, me tenso por un momento.

 _"nada solo estoy preocupada por mi examen, me quede en blanco y no conteste muchas y creo que las que conteste están mal"_ \- les digo para evitar preocuparlos, sé que no me creyeron pero ellos harán como si lo hubieran hecho.

Tocan el timbre y rápidamente entro dejando atrás a mis dos amigos , me siento en mi lugar esperando a la maestra de historia, siento dos miradas quemando mi nuca , se que son Sango que se sienta dos asientos atrás de mi -bueno ella se sienta en la primera fila y yo en la segunda- y Miroku - quien se sienta a un lado de mi – juego distraídamente con mi lápiz , Inuyasha entra al salón apurado y suspira aliviado a ver que no había llegado todavía la maestra ya que ella le tiene cierto odio , sonrió divertida al ver su cara de alivio , el camina los pocos pasos que lo separa de su lugar –que es enfrente de mí- se sienta y se voltea viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

 _"deja de jugar con el lápiz Kagome pareces tonta"-_ me quita el lápiz y lo deja a un lado, lo miro molesta

 _"que te importa tonto, date vuelta y déjame en paz"-_ vuelvo agarrar el lápiz y me pongo a garabatear en mi cuaderno.

Estábamos en media clase de historia cuando Inuyasha me pasa un papel, lo tomo rápidamente y lo escondo de la vista de la maestra, miro discretamente hacia los lados y al frente, nadie me presta atención, abro el papel esperando encontrarme alguna tontería por parte de él, pero lo que me encontré hizo que mi corazón se parara y los colores subieran a mi cara que comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

 _"Estas más guapa cuando no frunces el seño y sonríes, tonta!"_

" _Por cierto me gustas, quieres ser mi novia?"_ .

Parpadee un par de veces, escribí rápidamente y se lo mande

 _"estas bromeando verdad"_ –el hizo un sonido de disconformidad y se da media vuelta y me fulmina con la mirada y se vuelve a voltear, para garabatear algo en el papel y dármelo bruscamente, yo lo abrí, esta vez soltando un gritito de sorpresa que hizo que Miroku volteara a verme, no le preste atención y mordí mi labio leyendo otro par de veces el papel.

 _"No estoy bromeando"_ – estaba escrito, no bromeaba me repetía una y otra vez, baje mi vista a la otra parte.

 _"aceptas o no?"_ – aceptar? Pensé tenía mucho que perder pero igualmente mucho que ganar, además hace un año había aceptado que él me gustaba, pero tenía miedo de que él me lastimara como aquel idiota de Sesshomaru, pero él no es Sesshomaru, me gritaba mi consciencia.

 _"el que no se atreve no gana"-_ me dijo mi molesta consciencia

 _"ya lo sé_ "- le conteste molesta

 _"Entonces que esperas niña! Una invitación con música?"-_ me dijo sarcástica, la ignore y conteste

 _"Si quiero ser tu novia"-_ se lo pase, el solo soltó un suspiro y asintió, lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

 _"antipático"-_ pensé, el volvió a pasar el papel.

" _desde ahora eres mía y ni se te ocurra mirar a otro o andar muy amiguita con el…. Entendiste KAGOME"_ \- solté un risita y me acerque un poco a su oído y le susurre

 _"no lo hare"_ y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, el se puso rojo.

Como dicen el resto es historia…


End file.
